


我们的懦弱

by Ianlock



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, 潮缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianlock/pseuds/Ianlock
Summary: 关于潮缺的几个碎片，我脑补中的时间线现实向
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	我们的懦弱

伦敦的雨也太多太长了。Benedict站在酒吧门口，端着酒杯斜倚在玻璃上，侧脸线条坚硬，气质冷峻而又哀伤。昏暗的路灯下，莫名很衬这个雨夜。他已经很久没有来过酒吧，从神夏之后他便再也没有去过。但今天是新戏的杀青派对，一个可以无视规矩和同组的演员纵饮的地方。

熟悉的Taxi从他面前疾驰而过，匆匆忙忙地在这个雨夜里接着不同的各行各业的客人。或许有水滴四散飞溅之时溅到了裤子上。安静寂寞的雨声。车灯照亮的细密雨丝。透明的雨幕。一片苍白的意象，足以令人黯然神伤。

酒吧的门开了，同组的Dan走出来拍了拍他的肩膀：“Benedict，一个电话怎么打了那么久？”他没说话。“怎么了？你看上去很感伤。”“David这个角色的结局太让人难受了。”他说，“我的情绪还没完全脱离。”“早点进来，外面冷，”Dan说，“还有，别被角色影响太深了。”“嗯，谢谢关心，我很好。”Benedict这么回答，目光却毫无焦距的飘向远方。

想起来了，他不喜欢雨。

——————————————————————————————

飞洛杉矶的飞机将于一小时后起飞。Martin看了眼登机牌。不过是再普通不过的行程罢了，与以前没有任何区别。BAFTA的颁奖典礼就在三天后举行。到时候会有很多熟人吧，他想，很少有什么新面孔。

他已经连着两年没有出席过BAFTA了。尽管每次他都能收到请柬。因为他知道Ben要去。Ben不得不去。

虽然事情已经过去很久，Ben的心里仍然有一个结。Martin放下了，但他知道孩子气的Ben没有。Ben死撑着不跟他见面已经三年半有余。Martin轻微叹息一声。他还是老了，年龄渐长，看以前的许多事就客观很多。Ben这几年混迹好莱坞，看上去成熟了也圆滑了，甚至有了独当一面的能力与霸气，但他知道Ben其实还是那个小孩子，最多多了份严肃。伪装往往来自于伤害。

其实哪有那么严重，只是选择的路不同而已。

——————————————————————————————

又是雨夜。Benedict坐在酒店的阳台上俯瞰五光十色的多伦多。他很少到这里来拍戏，但他听说这里与加州一样是个阳光遍布之地。他常想是不是他把伦敦那种要人命的湿寒带来了大洋彼岸。然而不是，不会是。或许是剧组里其他英国人。毕竟以前他与Martin相熟时连伦敦都总是晴空万里。

——————————————————————————————

Martin有时会想起以前他们一起出席BAFTA的热络与有所克制的亲密。BAFTA像个大型联谊会，无数个剧组坐在下面聊天，开无伤大雅的玩笑，气氛热烈但不严肃。Ben有时会凑过来低声讲个笑话，或者时不时瞟他一眼。好在Ben还算克制，最出格的一次也不过是看见大屏幕上Martin的演出片段时不自觉地扬起了嘴角。后台合照则是可以完全放飞的时刻，勾肩搭背、搂腰、互相搞怪都是正常的，没人会因此登上第二天八卦小报的头条。

但Ben仍然常常玩得太high以至Martin不得不提醒他这仍然是颁奖典礼要注意仪表。

他们一共一起出席过四次BAFTA。

现在Ben已经不再需要人提醒就可以很得体了。

——————————————————————————————

多伦多终于赶在让所有人都发霉之前迎来了一个阴天。Benedict默默地计算着拍摄日程。还有两周就要杀青，此后他就可以回到伦敦陪陪家人，然后就是各种各样的宣传，全世界飞，在虚情假意中来回奔波——或许Martin远离好莱坞的决定很对，这里的确是个无趣到连想离开都疲乏的地方。他终于感到厌倦。

最近他容易想起Martin。不过或许他想念的未必只是Martin。

——————————————————————————————

这一切是怎么开始的呢？一次与Amanda鸡飞狗跳的争吵后，Martin想。

最开始是Ben。那个时候Ben才32岁，带着莫名的腼腆和不成熟的孩子气，让Martin不自觉地想要照顾他。他们之间的化学反应是天生的，Martin常常觉得奇妙，他们在戏外也很合拍。他以为自己收获的是一个如同亲弟弟的朋友。

第一季拍摄结束时仍然没有发生什么，但现在想来，其实Ben的感情已经发生转变了；而他，虽然自诩演过不少爱情喜剧，却没有意识到这一点，更加没有意识到他对Ben的态度其实已经有些越出“朋友”界限了。

第二季拍摄时他听说Ben与十二年之久的女友分了，和平分手。他试过跟Ben提到这个话题，但Ben完全没有谈的想法。渐渐地，Ben在片场的位置总会离他很近，还时不时搞怪想要让他笑场。后知后觉的Martin仍然没意识到什么。

杀青派对上Ben喝多了，第一次说出了实情。

Martin一开始觉得难以置信，安抚Ben说那是因为这部剧张力太强了，我们相处时间又太长了你才会有这种感觉。等这部剧拍摄期过去一点，再过一两个月这种感情就会消散。说这话时他的心里不知为何也有点酸涩。Ben当时很安静。“你真是这么觉得的吗，Martin？”他问。Martin点点头。“那一两个月以后呢？”“我不知道。”“你也有这种感觉是吗？”Ben的观察力受Sherlock的影响真是敏锐得可怕，一眼就洞穿了他此刻如同迷雾一般的感受。“应该有点……不过我觉得是角色对我们的影响。”“那我两个月后Skype找你，”他听见Ben用很轻但很坚定的语气说，“我不觉得这与角色有任何联系。”

Ben是对的。他们相爱了。或者说Ben一定是爱情，但Martin并不十分确定自己对Ben的感情。何况还有Amanda。他总是下意识地与Ben保持着一种若即若离的关系。

——————————————————————————————

结束了新戏的拍摄，Benedict搭乘最早的一班飞机回到了伦敦。在机场出口的瞬间他恍惚觉得自己看到了一个熟悉的背影，但仔细一看早在茫茫人群中没了踪影。他在心里自嘲，Benny，你还是太放不下了。就算那真的是他你又能如何呢？冲上去攀谈吗？外界传言你们不和不是你自己一手推波助澜的吗？如果此刻冲上去攀谈明天Perez Hilton的博客素材就有了，伦敦的一众八卦小报又可以占领全国几个星期。

——————————————————————————————

Martin觉得自己看到了Ben。他吃了一惊，在机场碰到这种概率极低的事件都能被他碰到——不过话说回来，他与Ben从一开始发生的所有都是概率极低的事件。他转过身，消失在拥挤的人群中。

——————————————————————————————

Benedict讨厌BAFTA。这一点知道的人不多，但他亲口对Martin说过。Martin很少讨厌某个奖项，但他完全理解Ben的愤愤不平。这么多优秀的表演，七次提名，BAFTA都不曾青睐他一次。Ben总是容易时不时地就愤愤不平一次，毫无缘由。他总是安慰时不时炸毛的Ben，像安慰一只大型犬一样。

——————————————————————————————

Benedict跟Sophie打了个电话，告诉她自己要晚点回来。他已经习惯了好莱坞逢场作戏式的宣传风格，知道了界限在哪里，也学会了看似亲密的表象下暗藏的疏离。他仍然会在片场搞笑，不过他也不知道自己想要逗笑谁。

——————————————————————————————

Martin怀念过以前。

有时Ben会很黏人。他的视线常常追随着Martin，有好几次两人共同出席的采访都让Martin恨不得去提醒 Ben记得眼神管理。Ben总是澄澈专注地看着他，目光里是大多数人都无法理解的深情。Ben真的很孩子气，就像是高中生谈恋爱一样——Martin把这句评价恶狠狠地甩给Ben时Ben大声抗议“我已经35了”，于是他决定收回前言，改为初中生。

Ben不容易爱上谁，因此他的爱情也相当炽热，Martin有时想要离开。但他没有，他终于开始缓慢地意识到自己对Ben确实是爱着的。

——————————————————————————————

Benedict在伦敦里漫无边际地游逛，竟然没几个人认出他来。也好，反正他现在也不想被认出来。他只是有些郁闷，在这座他从小就熟悉并且也深爱的城市里转转有助于排解这股负面情绪。不，他不会去找Martin。他从来不会挽回谁。更何况，这份爱大半都已不存在了。

——————————————————————————————

记者总是喜欢问Martin许许多多与Ben有关的问题。他总是一一耐心回答，在能够说的范围内接近真实。他不能说他其实很喜欢这些问题，虽然它们看似刁钻，但时常让他回想起以前与Ben在剧组休息期间的闲逛、听的音乐、甚至明明就在同一条街上还要互发短信的日常。

他想Ben也是一样。当记者问他喜不喜欢和Martin出去玩时，对记者的问题答非所问的Ben也是一样。

——————————————————————————————

Ben的父母知道他们的关系，没说什么。第三季开拍时他们带了许许多多现实中的情感色彩与感受进去，让表演更加沉静、更加哀伤。Amanda也来了剧组，Martin不得不怀疑她是否已经看出自己与Ben之间的事——毕竟，说实在的，Ben那个不成熟的样子实在很难掩饰这一切。Ben那种刹不住车的说话方式也容易透露很多事情。不过如果她看出来了，她没有当众表现出来。

那段时间Martin甚至考虑过公开，放弃目前正在冉冉上升的事业和Ben生活在一起。

但是他错了，Ben还很年轻，年轻人总是有野心的。

——————————————————————————————

Ben找到Martin告诉他自己决定去闯好莱坞时甚至不敢看他。有什么不敢的呢？自己下定的决心。当然，Martin知道这句话里的许多未尽之意，包括他们之间的关系将告一段落。他没说什么。Ben既然狠得下心，他自然也狠得下心。“不要后悔，Ben。”他说，然后不出意料的看见Ben哭得稀里哗啦的，难看死了。

后不后悔只有Ben自己知道，Martin对此一无所知。

——————————————————————————————

Ben开始刻意跟他保持距离。剧组有了些避嫌的意思。Martin自己觉得无所谓，反而觉得Ben的做法颇有点过犹不及。

刚开始Martin并没觉得有什么。

一年之后他才意识到自己的的确确是爱Ben的。Amanda跟他争吵过几次，后来他们离婚了。

又过了一年，Martin彻底把Ben放下了。

———————————————————————————————

Martin听说Ben终于拿到了BAFTA视帝。这么说来，他的事业应该正蒸蒸日上，有向巨星迈进的趋势。当初那个有野心的年轻人还是实现了他的野心了，而且看起来Ben当年的决定极为正确，好莱坞从来不会容忍出柜的明星。他知道Ben爱Sophie，他看过几张照片，Ben的凝视与当初看向他的一模一样。那是再怎么厉害的演员也演不出来的。

这样很好，再好不过了。

——————————————————————————————

Benedict在闲暇时会想，如果当初选了另外一条路会是怎样的结果呢？他不知道，Martin也不知道。没有人会知道的。因此，他永远也无法知道自己错过了什么。

伦敦仍然是一副阴沉沉的样子，不过雨总算是停了。


End file.
